


Nervous. Nice to meet you 5

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Vlad, Cute, Funny, M/M, Mentions of Back to the Future, Only mentioned porn, Top Danny, Virgin Vlad, Virginity, but not them, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: This is a story early in their relationship. Both were planning their first time. It goes not as expected. But it's not bad.





	Nervous. Nice to meet you 5

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. It was late and I tried to erase as many mistakes as possible. But there always might be some I didn't notice.

Vlad knew that this was risky. He could be seen. This was a public place.

Walking towards another shelf, the man took the next book in his hands, reading the title.

** _‘Blackmailed Into Bed– Lynda Chance’_ **

On the other hand, people nowadays look up information from the internet, not a library. And Vlad was still that kind of person visiting a library for information.

Fixing his glasses, he opened the book and tried not to blush at the vulgare scenes greeting him. Maybe when the accident wouldn’t have happened, he might have met someone and made more experience than what he had now.

Or more correctly, he would have at least a bit of experience.

The words of his boyfriend were still fresh in his mind.

_“Would you like to come over to my place this weekend? We could watch some movies or something…”_

Vlad might be old-school, but even he knew what this kind of invitation was.

This was supposed to be their first time…being intimate.

He took a deep breath and put the book away. This book was too advanced for Vlad. Maybe something for beginners would be more helpful.

Taking out another book and flipping through it, the elder man didn’t notice someone approaching him from behind.

“May I help you, sir?”

Vlad jumped and turned around in shock, the book ‘**_The Boy Who Sneaks in My Bedroom Window – Kirsty Moseley’ _**still in his hands. He stared at the young woman standing there watching him curious.

Vlad slammed the book shut and stuffed it into the next open space on the shelf, then finally turning back around and greeting her with a stiff smile, saying, “No thank you…I’m just…browsing”

“Just call me, if you need anything, sir,” the young woman nodded and went back to where ever she came from. Vlad took a deep breath and returned back to his research.

“Hmmm…Fifty shades of Grey…”

Well, there is a rich man and a young woman which did remind Vlad of his current relationship. After reading a random line in the book, he closed it and put it back on the shelf.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Never.

Weekend came too fast in Vlad’s opinion, who barely could make notes from the references he looked through. He was standing at the door from Danny’s apartment building, trying to not look too nervous and/or excited. Vlad also tried not to look at his written-on palm too much. That would be too embarrassing if Danny found him with notes about making out and more on his hand.

He approached the building and noticed his partner climbing out of his car with his friend from the bar that she owned.

“Oh, hey Vlad” Danny spoke up, walking up to him and kissed him briefly. “Sam helped me with some stuff and then we were grocery shopping”

“I see, you need any help?” Vlad replied, seeing the shopping bags in the backseats.

Danny nodded and pulled out his key,” yes, please open the door and keep it open for me ok? It’s not much I can carry it”

After losing the discussion to help Danny anyway, Vlad took the key and first opened the doors for them. After saying their good byes to Sam, Vlad finally got the chance to look around the home of his boyfriend.

Unlike Vlad’s very huge villa he inherited from his family, Danny’s apartment was very small. But it appeared to be well lived in and cared for.

“I know it’s not like your home,” Danny mumbled awkwardly, rearranging his pillows on his bed that was also used as couch in his bedroom which was also used as living room,” but I hope it won’t bother you too much. Just sit down and switch on the TV. I’m getting snacks”

Vlad gulped nervously but did as he was told. He tried not to think too much about what was about to happen on this particular bed. The bedclothes were washed and dried outside, Vlad could smell it.

Taking a deep breath, he finally pulled himself together took the remote to switch the TV on.

Moans and dirty sounds were greeting him as he stared at two young men being very naked together in a very intimate way.

_“Harder! HARDER!”_ Person A shouted desperately to Person B and Vlad paled.

This was too advanced. This was just too advanced for Vlad.

Sounds of bowls hitting the floor and snacks scattering were barely noticed as Danny stormed into the room and pulled out the plug from the TV.

Breathing was the only sounds heard now. This, and the children playing outside on the lively street.

“Vlad, I can explain”

“I think I will be leaving now” Vlad said quickly, standing up and moving towards the entrance but Danny didn’t let him.

“Please, let me explain,” he said, his voice even more monotone than Vlad have ever heard, and held onto the elder man’s arm.

“I think you don’t need to explain anything,” Vlad replied stiffly, embarrassed that he was just so unexperienced while Danny was probably able to do this kind of stuff he just watched earlier.

With that said, Vlad pulled away from his boyfriend and opened the door to leave.

“I’ve never done it with a man before” Danny blurred out.

Vlad froze to the spot and turned to the other,” what?”

The younger man was clearly uncomfortable, rubbing his forehead and avoiding eye contact,” I…I never have done it with a man before…”

He slowly approached Vlad and closed the door carefully, showing the other man that he still could leave if he wanted to. But Vlad didn’t want to. He wanted answers.

“And this video was-?”

“The title said ‘Learning to Love a man’. I thought this was some video of someone explaining some…” Danny rubbed his arm embarrassed,”…some stuff…I realized that this was not the case and…and I wanted to bring it back but apparently, I forgot it. I’m sorry Vlad…”

Vlad couldn’t understand. Why would Danny even do all this? He said he was dating women before, it wouldn’t be _that_ different, would it?

Explaining his thoughts to his boyfriend, Danny replied,” but you are older than me. So much more experienced than me…I …I didn’t want to be… bad at…I didn’t wanted to be…bad when we might have done something…”

Danny was by now staring at his feet, his hair hiding most of his face. He was nibbling his lower lips and his hands wouldn’t stop fumbling with his hem of his shirt.

Good.

It was good that Danny didn’t look at Vlad because said Vlad was as red as the reddest tomato ever existent on earth. Experience? Him?! Vlad was the opposite of experienced! He's the one with the secret notes on his hand!

“Danny…about m-mm-my knowledge…” Vlad stuttered nervously, watching Danny shaking his head quickly,” it’s ok Vlad. We talked about this. You don’t have to tell me about your exes. I understand they did hurt you quite much in the past. But I’m not them, I can be better than-“

Vlad closed his eyes and grabbed Danny by the shoulders, shouting,” There were no others!”

While a normal person might have stared in utter shock at such information, Danny only managed to look mildly surprised. At least Vlad understood his expressions.

“What do you mean?”

This was the moment Vlad told him everything. He was a freak back then in his childhood and teenager years. He was a nerd with only his sister as his best friend. And back in his day, it was also not as easy to out himself as gay and find someone to love.

And when he turned forty, Vlad gave up altogether.

“There never even was a chance to have my first romantic kiss” Vlad finished, feeling ashamed. After all this time, he finally said it. Everything was now in the open and it was up to Danny to decide where this relationship will be going now.

Warm hands touched his face and Vlad’s eyes widened as soft lips came in contact with his own. Just closed lips touching closed lips.

And still it made Vlad’s heart beating like crazy.

“This was our first kiss” Danny’s monotone voice spoke up.

As Vlad could only manage to nod, he accepted the hug that Danny gave him and both just held onto each other, hiding their faces in the other’s shoulder.

“Doubtfully. I cannot believe that you never watched ‘Back to the future’” Vlad commented, sitting on the bed cross-legged and munching on the popcorn.

“I just never did. I didn’t know it exists” Danny shrugged, sitting on the floor and leaning against his bed. He then leaning his head back and opened his mouth.

Vlad threw one popped corn and it landed on Danny’s nose and fell off the bed.

“Seriously, you are so bad at this”

“It’s not my fault if you are too lazy to get them yourself,” Vlad smirked. He blinked confused as Danny still had his head leaned back but this time he was pursing his lips.

“What are you doing, Danny?”

“You hurt me. You have to kiss it better”

This made Vlad chuckled and he climbed over to the edge and put Danny’s head on his lap. Both where watching each other in amusement and closed their eyes as they kissed.

_“Great Scott!”_ was heard in the background.


End file.
